


help yourself

by veLEvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Fluff, Pizza Delivery Girl!Chuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/pseuds/veLEvet
Summary: The girl takes the check and holds it to her doorframe so she can write on it. She fills out the receipt and hands it back to Jiwoo, who takes it and hands her the pizza. Jiwoo can’t help but be curious and glance at the check.Aaaand there’s a zero dollar tip left for Jiwoo.Okay, no, Jiwoo hates this girl again.





	help yourself

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this

When an order comes in right before the delivery cut-off for the night, Jiwoo feels all the life leave her at once. She lowkey hates this person who just made her night need to last so much longer, when all Jiwoo wants is to go home, curl up in bed, and  _ sleep _ . 

 

She tries not to be bitter when she’s driving to drop off the order at the address given to her-  _ That’s  _ dangerous, Jiwoo thinks _ , letting someone who hates you have your address _ -but she feels herself grip the steering wheel tightly. Jiwoo forces herself to relax and let out a breath, letting the tension in her shoulders melt away with the calming sigh. 

 

She pulls into the development where the GPS leads her-  _ nice place _ -and she pulls up to the house. Jiwoo grabs the bag of pizza and the receipts, walking to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

 

When the door opens to reveal a girl with wavy pink hair and glasses, wearing a tight grey sweater and dark jeans, suddenly Jiwoo doesn’t hate this person for making her work late anymore.

 

God, this girl is  _ gorgeous _ .

 

“Hi,” Jiwoo breathes out in a daze, holding out the check and a pen for the girl, “Here…”

 

The girl takes the check and holds it to her doorframe so she can write on it. She fills out the receipt and hands it back to Jiwoo, who takes it and hands her the pizza. Jiwoo can’t help but be curious and glance at the check.

 

Aaaand there’s a zero dollar tip left for Jiwoo.

 

Okay, no, Jiwoo hates this girl again.

 

“Have a nice night…” Jiwoo says, her voice empty from disappointment.

 

“Hang on-” The girl said, balancing the pizza in one hand and fishing in her back pocket for something. She pulls out a twenty dollar bill and holds it out for Jiwoo, “Sorry to order so late. Have a nice night!”

 

Jiwoo blinks from surprise, barely remembering to take the tip money from the girl. “O-Oh! It’s okay! Thank you!” She smiles, “Goodnight!”

 

The girl just shoots her a grin and turns back into her house, closing the door behind her. Jiwoo grins a little wider to herself and walks back to her car, looking down at the cash in her hand. The tip is almost as much as the order itself, and in cash no less… The girl redeemed herself again in Jiwoo’s eyes.

 

When she reaches her car, Jiwoo can’t help her curiosity and she looks at the name on the check. The name associated in the order is at the top of the receipt, and Jiwoo just blinks, reading over the name.

 

_ Vivi’s a cute name _, she thinks. 

 

Jiwoo just shakes her head and forgets about it. She just wants to drive back to the pizza shop, clock out, and  _ sleep _ .

* * *

Another night, Jiwoo gets a list of addresses to deliver to during rush hour. She loads the different orders into her car and gets driving, and the last order left on her list leads her into a pretty affluent part of town. She vaguely remembers driving through this area before, probably on a previous delivery visit. It’s not until Jiwoo’s at the front door that she remembers this place, specifically who lives here.

 

It’s hard to forget a pretty face.

 

The door opens to show that same pink-haired girl, wearing those same glasses. She wears a black t-shirt and leggings, and she smiles to see Jiwoo.

 

“Hi!” Jiwoo grins widely, “How are you?”

 

“Hey,” the girl says, “I’m good. You?”

 

“Great!” Jiwoo says easily. She hands the check out for the girl to take, and Jiwoo stops for a moment and furrows her eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember the girl’s name.

 

The name never comes to her, but when Jiwoo gets the check back, she glances up at the top in search of the name.

 

_ Right… Vivi. _

 

Jiwoo hands Vivi the pizza, still smiling as she does so. Right as Vivi takes the pizza, something brushes past her leg and strolls outside, and Jiwoo just blinks when she feels something tickle her ankle. She glances down and sees a cat laying on the ground next to her foot, and Jiwoo grows confused.

 

“Oh, Mocha…” Vivi quickly runs into her house and sets the pizza box down before running back outside, and she steps near Jiwoo to pick up the cat and hold it to her chest. “Sorry. Sometimes Mocha likes to go on adventures outside. I always have to be careful whenever I open that door…”

 

Jiwoo feels her chest burst to see Vivi holding the cat to her chest and scratching behind its ear. She realizes how she’s staring and she shakes her head, trying to reassure Vivi after that apology. “It’s okay! Mocha’s really cute!” 

 

Vivi notices how close she’s been standing to Jiwoo and she takes a step back, flashing a smile. “Ah… I almost forgot,” Vivi hands Jiwoo her tip in cash, “Thanks.”

 

“Oh! No problem!” Jiwoo smiles widely, “Enjoy your pizza! And your cat!”

 

“I will,” Vivi grins to herself, walking inside and closing the door behind her.

 

Jiwoo makes her way back to her car, smiling widely the whole time. It makes the rest of her shift a little easier, now that she’s in a better mood after that run-in with Vivi.

* * *

Jiwoo gets another list of deliveries a week later, and she immediately recognizes the address at the top of her list. She smiles a little, excited at the thought of seeing Vivi again. The smile doesn’t go away, even when she’s outside Vivi’s door again with another pizza.

 

When Vivi opens the door, she seems to recognize Jiwoo. “Oh, it’s you again.”

 

“It’s me!” Jiwoo nods, handing Vivi the check as always.

 

“What’s up?” Vivi asks, though her attention is a little divided as she fills out the check against the doorframe.

 

“Not much. You?” Jiwoo tilts her head.

 

“Nothing much,” Vivi shrugs, handing the check back with a tip. 

 

“You order a lot of pizza,” Jiwoo comments absentmindedly as she passes the box over to Vivi. She doesn’t realize that she says it until she sees how Vivi stares at her strangely, and suddenly Jiwoo’s eyes widen.

 

Vivi just grins and raises an eyebrow playfully. “And you just seem to work every time I do.”

 

Jiwoo shrugs with a sheepish grin. “I work a lot?”

 

Vivi hums to that, lowering her gaze and smiling to herself. “And I hate cooking.”

 

“That’s fair,” Jiwoo laughs. “No Mocha today?”

 

Vivi blinks, a little surprised at how Jiwoo mentions her cat. “She’s sleeping,” she says. “You remember her?”

 

Jiwoo nods. “It was only last week,” she smiles nervously. “And it’s not easy to forget an adventurous cat like that.” 

 

Vivi smiles a little to hear it. “I should go before she wakes up and realizes she missed a chance to run outside.”

 

“Right! Enjoy your pizza!” Jiwoo smiles.

 

“I’ll probably see you again,” Vivi says back with a wink. “Have a nice night.”

 

Jiwoo’s face lights up just thinking about seeing Vivi again. “You too!” 

 

There’s a spring in Jiwoo’s step when she makes her way back to her car, and it stays with her for the rest of that delivery run.

* * *

Vivi orders one night again right before the delivery cut-off, and Jiwoo’s almost upset until she recognizes the address. Instead, she’s just excited to see Vivi, even if it means working a little later than she would like. It doesn’t feel like work when she’s delivering to Vivi, anyways.

 

When Vivi opens the door, she’s a little wobbly on her feet, and there’s a dumb grin on her lips as she looks at Jiwoo. “No surprise there…” Vivi says cheekily.

 

Jiwoo tilts her head. “Are you… drunk?”

 

Vivi lifts her finger to her lips. “A little, shh…” 

 

Jiwoo shrugs and hands over the check; she’s had to deal with drunk customers before, and truthfully she doesn’t really care what Vivi gets up to. Vivi’s a much nicer drunk than the other ones, anyways.

 

A voice from inside Vivi’s house calls for her. “Who’s at the door?”

 

“The pizza!” Vivi shouts inside. “Did you forget already, Sooyoung?”

 

A tall woman with straight, smooth brown hair walks up to Vivi and slings an arm around her waist, leaning into Vivi’s side. “I didn’t  _ forget _ …” Sooyoung protests, slurring her words as much as Vivi. “I just… didn’t remember.”

 

“That’s what forgetting is, you loser,” Vivi pouts her lips. She hands Jiwoo back the check, though Jiwoo doesn’t take it immediately. 

 

Jiwoo’s just standing there frozen, staring at Sooyoung and Vivi together. They sure seem really close with one another, and it makes Jiwoo’s heart sink into her stomach with dread and disappointment.

 

“Heeeeeey,” Vivi waves the check in front of Jiwoo. “I can’t get my pizza until I give this to youuuu first.”

 

Jiwoo squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and snaps out of it, and she takes the check and gives Vivi her pizza. Sooyoung is whispering something into Vivi’s ear, and Vivi hurriedly shoves Sooyoung off of her. Jiwoo can’t tell if the blush on Vivi’s face is because of the alcohol or what Sooyoung just said.

 

“Hey!” Sooyoung grumbles, and she walks back up to Vivi after staggering for a few steps. “Take this first…” 

 

Sooyoung hands Vivi some cash before walking away with the pizza, and Vivi combines it with the money she has. Vivi steps forward and holds out the cash with a dramatic flourish. “I am very sorry,” Vivi says, smiling. “Thank you as always, cute delivery girl whose name I don’t know.”

 

“Jiwoo,” she mumbles under her breath, still a little confused at everything that just happened in front of her.

 

“Ah… Jiwoo…” The name slurs off Vivi’s tongue. “Thank you as always, cute delivery girl named Jiwoo,” she amends with a wide grin.

 

Jiwoo forces a smile and nods. “Have fun with your friend.”

 

“She’s not a  _ friend _ ,” Vivi rolls her eyes. “She’s a nuisance, and she won’t stop bothering me to ask this girl out… She just told me right now again to do it… I want her to shut  _ up _ .”

 

Jiwoo doesn’t know how to take that. On one hand, Vivi isn’t dating Sooyoung, so she’s relieved. Vivi is very single, so Jiwoo is also relieved. But Vivi is eyeing someone, and that makes Jiwoo’s heart sink again. “Ah… she sounds like a wild ride,” she says weakly.

 

“The wildest,” Vivi says. She smiles again at Jiwoo and tilts her head, trying to wink but it’s slow and more like a blink. “Goodnight, Jiwoo.”

 

The sight of Vivi’s failed wink makes Jiwoo laugh, and she has to look down at her feet and hide her growing smile. “Night.”

 

Jiwoo walks back to her car before Vivi even closes her door, dragging her feet slightly. She sits in her car for a few moments once she’s inside, not doing anything, just listening to the running engine. She has no other deliveries left, and she’s in no rush to go anywhere.

 

She just feels a little sad, but she pushes that feeling away before long.

 

She never really had a chance with Vivi anyways. She knows that much.

* * *

The excitement she previously had to go deliver a pizza to Vivi’s house is gone the next time Jiwoo has to run by. It’s best she doesn’t give herself false hope, so she just treats it as she would any other delivery run.

 

Jiwoo knocks on the door and swallows, waiting for Vivi to answer. It takes a beat or so longer than it usually does for Vivi to answer, and Jiwoo almost knocks again, her fist raised when Vivi suddenly opens the door.

 

“Sorry,” Vivi says, glancing at the ground between them briefly. She moves some stray hair out of her face and fixes her hair before meeting Jiwoo’s eye. “I wasn’t by the door when you knocked.”

 

Jiwoo nods slowly. She’s a little surprised at how dressed up Vivi looks, and her eyes look beautiful without her glasses on. Jiwoo swallows again and averts her gaze, trying to stop her mind from wandering any farther than it already has. “It’s okay,” she says, passing over the check.

 

Vivi reaches into her back pocket and hands the check back with a tip, smiling as she does so. “Here.”

 

Jiwoo passes Vivi the pizza once she has the check, and Jiwoo glances down and sorts through the check and the money. “Oh, this one’s your copy,” Jiwoo says, and she hands it back out for Vivi. Normally Vivi takes the customer’s copy each time, but she gave it back to Jiwoo this time.

 

“Ah, you’re going to want to hang on to that one,” Vivi says with a grin. 

 

Jiwoo just blinks and furrows her eyebrows, glancing down at the check. Vivi filled out the merchant’s copy, so Jiwoo doesn’t know what Vivi’s getting at.

 

“I look forward to hearing from you,” Vivi hums and shoots Jiwoo a wink before closing the door.

 

Jiwoo stands in front of Vivi’s door for a few seconds, letting her arms drop to her sides. She’s so confused as to what just happened, and she eventually pulls herself together enough to walk back to her car.

 

Once she’s inside, she glances down at the customer’s check again, looking it over. It just looks blank to her, and Jiwoo has no clue why Vivi told her to keep it. But Jiwoo flips the check over and sees numbers written across the back and signed ‘Vivi.’

 

Jiwoo smiles eagerly to see Vivi’s number written on the back of the receipt, and she can’t help how she bounces excitedly in her seat.

 

Maybe she  _ did _ have a chance with Vivi after all.

* * *

Jiwoo stands outside of Vivi’s door with a pizza, swaying her head as she waits. The door opens shortly, and Jiwoo turns her head towards Vivi and smiles.

 

Vivi lets out a sigh, though she still smiles to see Jiwoo. “Really? Pizza?”

 

“I thought you loved pizza!” Jiwoo laughs. “You ordered it all the time!”

 

“Okay, I like pizza, but after the second time you delivered it, I wasn’t ordering for the pizza anymore,” Vivi says with a playful roll of her eyes, and she takes a step back inside.

 

Jiwoo steps inside, smiling at Vivi as she walks by her. “Well, I bought us pizza, so you’re going to have to deal with it,” she teases, walking backwards so she’d still be facing Vivi. Jiwoo sets the box on Vivi’s kitchen counter, and Vivi just walks closer to Jiwoo.

 

“I think I’ll live,” Vivi laughs under her breath, and she lifts her hands to the base of Jiwoo’s neck. Vivi leans forward and closes her eyes, joining her lips with Jiwoo’s in a kiss.

 

Jiwoo smiles before closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around Vivi’s waist when Vivi kisses her. She pulls away a few moments later, a silly grin on her lips. “Well,  _ you  _ may be sick of pizza, but I’m starving!”

 

Vivi looks at Jiwoo with a fond look in her eye, gesturing towards the pizza box with a hand. “Help yourself.”

 

Jiwoo eagerly gets herself a slice and sets it on a plate, and she joins Vivi on the couch seconds later. Vivi puts something on the TV for them to watch, and Jiwoo leans into Vivi’s side, resting her head on Vivi’s shoulder.

 

Vivi rests her head on Jiwoo’s, and Jiwoo lets a contented sigh leave her as she bites into her pizza.

 

It’s a lot better when she isn’t just dropping the pizza off for Vivi.

**Author's Note:**

> writing/au twt: haseulhae  
> writing/au curiouscat: jinseuls


End file.
